I've Only Ever Had Four Boyfriends
by soccerluvr1
Summary: She's only ever had four, she wants the fourth one back. Eventual LoVe


A / N: Okay so this is only my second fanfic, but this is not a one shot. There will be more chapters to come. I don't want to sound like a review whore, but they are much appreciated and I need them to be critical, I know that they say you are your toughest critic, but I need more then that. Italics are Veronica's voiceovers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, or any of the characters in this story. They are all Rob's.

Spoiler's up till 312

I've Only Ever Had Four Boyfriends

_I've only ever had four boyfriends, and only two of those I ever really cared about. I only loved those two, but I only let one of them know that I loved him, the other one was more or less him saying he loved me, and me responding with a, 'yeah'. So why then did I have a strong urge to go back out with number two of four? I'll tell you. I am crazy. Do you want the list, because I would be more then happy to give it to you. Number 1: Duncan Kane, the first love. Number 2: Troy Vandegraff, the runaway druggy. Number 3: Leo D'Amato, the cop who fell for me. Number 4: Logan Echolls, the love of my life._

_I think I have a new answer to the question I asked earlier, I want Logan back, but I need to make him jealous. I remember when his previous girlfriend, Caitlin Ford, new a lot about Troy, it scared the shit out of him just thinking that they were banging each other, so he dug into it. Logan is a very jealous person, and hates Troy when it comes down to it. So that's it, my answer: I want to make Logan Echolls jealous._

_Okay Veronica, you haven't talked to Troy in god knows how long, wait that's not true, you talked to him the other day when _he _asked _you_ out. But you haven't really talked, talked in about two and ½ years. _

"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked with an alarming amount of nervousness.

"Well you know same old, same old. I was however very surprised that you even agreed to this."

"Oh, you know me, I wont give nothing a second chance," she paused for a second, "So how is the drug business nowadays? Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how is Shawana? It's been for ever since I talked to her!"

"You don't let things go that easily, do you?"

"What fun would that be?"

"I told you, I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. I am clean. I also don't cheat on girls who don't deserve it…anymore."

"Well that's nice to know."

"So what's up with you, what have you been doing in the past two years. We didn't really get a chance to catch up when we saw each other last year."

"I have been doing well."

"Nice to know, but tell me, who have you been going out with? I can tell Veronica, your using me to make someone jealous."

_Damn how'd he know that?_

"This may surprise you, but I don't do that to people."

_That's it lie like there is no tomorrow._

"That's not very nice Veronica. I mean to lie to my face?"

_How does he know?_

"I dated Logan…"

"Do you mean Logan Echolls? The one kid who made your life a living hell?"

"Yes…" Her voice was quiet.

"How did that happen?"

"I helped him prove his mom was dead, he 'rescued' me, we kissed, we went out secretly, his dad threw him a big surprise party when it was only supposed to be dinner with Logan, his dad, and me, the whole school found out, we dated some more, I broke up with him during the summer between junior and senior years in high school, I went back out with Duncan, and helped him escape with his illegitimate daughter. Then prom came around and Logan confessed his love for me, I walked out on him only to walk back there the next morning. We got together in the beginning of the summer after senior year. We were really happy, but then I started investigating the rape's that were happening, and he couldn't stand by and watch me get hurt. So he broke up with me. After winter break we got back together and I found out he fooled around with Madison Sinclair while he was in Aspen, I couldn't take it so I broke up with him again, and that's how we got to where we are."

"How many guys have you slept with?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to know, please answer the question."

"Just two."

"Duncan and Logan?"

"Yeah."

"So you and Logan were pretty serious."

"Yes."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I think I did."

"Could you ever love me?"

_Where did that come from?_

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably."

_So dinner wasn't a complete disaster. Troy found about me and Logan. He didn't seem too thrilled about it. He knew that I was with Duncan; he's probably known that for a while. But we talked and it was nice to talk and get along with him without the feeling that I was going to say something wrong and he would rip my head off. Then again it was never that way, they always said the wrong thing and I would always be able to rip their heads off. I think they all live in constant fear that, that will happen. I highly doubt that I will ever love Troy, but I also doubted that I would ever love Logan, look at how that turned out. I can't believe that he thought I would use him like that. I mean I'm not that heartless, am I? I may want to use him to make Logan jealous, but I also want to move on, and he was available, so what was I to do? Logan is with Parker now, I think. I don't know if they've had any real dates. But I don't care anymore……_

_Oh god I miss Logan. I love him._

A / N: This is just the first chapter, the more critical feedback I get, the better the chapters will get.


End file.
